Everything is Perfect
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: "To Rachel, the world was a brighter and happier place with Quinn in it, and everything was simply and undeniably perfect." Slightly AU Faberry. Rachel and Quinn celebrate their Nationals win in New York, and every moment is absolute perfection to Rachel.


The only thing that ran through Rachel's head as she took in the bright lights and the hustle and bustle of the city she loved and dreamt of was that the night was perfect. More so with Quinn's fingers locked with her own, thumb rubbing small circles across the back of her hand. She was giddy with pure delight, running high on pure adrenaline as she pulled Quinn into a dance, their laughter carrying through the air, uncaring that some people were watching them with strange looks on their faces.

But Rachel didn't care. She was here, in New York, with _Quinn Fabray _as her girlfriend. Celebrating winning their Nationals together by exploring the huge city that she adored ever since she was a little child.

Her eyes lit up with excitement and delight as the Gershwin Theatre came to view, and she tugged more insistently at Quinn's hand, a bright grin on her face.

"Quinn! We have to see this!" Rachel squealed as she pulled Quinn, trying hard not to jump up and down.

"Okay, okay!" Quinn laughed, hazel eyes twinkling with mirth.

Rachel giggled and they walked briskly towards the theatre. People were flooding inside, about to watch one of her favorite Broadway musicals of all time – Wicked. She wished that they had enough time to watch a show, but sadly, they didn't.

Her pout showed her disappointment, and Quinn smiled warmly and squeezed her hand.

"You're going to be on that stage someday," Quinn said confidently, pulling Rachel in for a tight embrace.

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked, her voice muffled by Quinn's coat.

"Because you're Rachel Barbra Berry, and you can do anything you set your mind and heart to," Quinn answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rachel couldn't help but smile, her hands making their way to grip onto the sleeves of Quinn's coat. She could hear Quinn's heartbeat, feel the steady rise and fall of her chest as they held each other in a warm embrace amongst the busy streets of New York.

Quinn's confidence seeped into her, and with loving arms wrapped around her waist and chin tucked above her head, she felt like she could do _anything_. Anything at all.

And she couldn't help herself. She pulled away slightly from Quinn's embrace and tiptoed, bringing their lips together for a sweet kiss that made her skin tingle and toes curl with a certain giddiness that only Quinn could make her feel.

Her heart beat faster at the fact that she was kissing Quinn Fabray in the middle of the streets of New York, with the lights of the Gershwin Theatre shining brightly above their heads. It was perfect. She was absolutely sure that she couldn't think of any other perfect way to be celebrating their National Championship other than this moment right now.

"This feels perfect," Rachel voice out, smiling shyly as Quinn tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Quinn hummed in agreement and pulled her in for another kiss. Rachel squealed in delight and curled her fingers around Quinn's coat, lost in the euphoric sensations that crashed over her as their lips touched.

"It sure is. And _you're _perfect," Quinn murmured, against her lips.

Rachel blushed and looked up, allowing herself to wander into bright and love-filled hazel eyes.

"And we're going to win Nationals again next year," Quinn added with absolute certainty, her lips curling into a soft smile.

"Why, yes. Yes we are," Rachel grinned, nodding vigorously in agreement.

Quinn laughed, pearly white teeth showing as she lifted Rachel off the ground, her ecstatic giggles ringing in the wind.

* * *

By the time they got back to their hotel, their faces were still flushed with joy, happily grinning as they stumbled into the hotel room they shared. They kicked off their shoes and fell into bed together, with Rachel happily curling into Quinn's side.

"This feels nice," Rachel commented as she fiddled with the hem of Quinn's coat.

"I'm glad we managed to convince Mr. Schue to let us have a room to ourselves," Quinn smirked as she rolled over on top of Rachel.

Rachel giggled and tangled her fingers in golden tresses, content with simply staring into hazel eyes. She pulled Quinn closer, letting their foreheads touch and her girlfriend's body heat keeping her warm. Quinn hummed and Rachel scrunched her nose as the blonde pecked it.

"This is perfect," Rachel echoed, making Quinn raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"You've been saying that a lot today," Quinn teased, poking Rachel in the ribs. The brunette squeaked and squirmed away, earning a laugh from Quinn.

"Well, it is true," Rachel pouted. "We're in New York, we just won Nationals, and you're my girlfriend. How can that _not _be perfect?"

Quinn smiled and leaned down to kiss the corner of Rachel's mouth. "You're right. All things considered, this just happens to be the best day there is."

Rachel beamed brightly, listening to Quinn's strong and steady heartbeat. She placed her hand on Quinn's chest, feeling it rise and fall in a steady rhythm. She looked up, blushing as Quinn stared at her unabashedly.

"Kiss me," she breathed out, legs wrapping around Quinn's waist.

Quinn smiled and obliged, brushing their lips together before kissing her fully. Reflexively, Rachel gripped the sleeve of Quinn's coat with one hand, the other grasping the back of the blonde's neck. Her body felt like it was being set on fire, with the way their bodies were pressed together intimately and their tongues dancing and sucking and swirling.

Until Quinn slowed down the kiss, opting for feather-light brushes and soft and tender kisses that made Rachel giddy with delight. Her breathing came out ragged, chest rising and falling with small pants. She circled her arms around Quinn's neck, cheeks flushing as the blonde kissed her exposed shoulder. Somehow, the straps of her dress managed to slide down while they were kissing.

"Why did you stop?" Rachel pouted.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop if I continued," Quinn admitted, hazel eyes dark. "Plus the fact that we're alone, without any of your dads or anyone to worry about."

Rachel was touched by Quinn's exercise of self-control, but it didn't change the fact that her body was still thrumming with the need to be touched. She knew that the only reason why they haven't gone past second base was because of her decision not to have sex until she was twenty-five, which she'd told Quinn when she was still with Finn.

Only because Finn was so grabby and tried to touch her breasts every time they kissed.

"I love your self-control," Rachel smiled, wrapping her legs tighter around Quinn's waist that it elicited a quiet groan from her girlfriend. "But I'm ready now. I'm ready _for you_."

"A-are you sure?" Quinn sputtered.

"Absolutely sure, Quinn. And besides, I think this set-up is perfect for our first time. I'm in the city I love, with the _person _I love. What more could I ask for?" Rachel smiled, sliding her hands towards Quinn's warm and reddened cheeks.

"O-okay," Quinn swallowed.

Rachel smiled encouragingly as they slowly pulled off each other's clothes, trading soft kisses in between. Once fully naked, she lay down on her back, silken sheets caressing her bare skin. Quinn gulped, and Rachel squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't be so nervous, Quinn," Rachel teased, bringing Quinn's hand to her breast. "It's just me."

"It's never _just _you," Quinn murmured, leaning in to capture a nipple in her mouth.

Surprised, Rachel gasped and tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair. The warmth of Quinn's skin on hers made her moan, hips rolling of their own accord. Quinn's mouth did delightful things to her breasts; nipping, sucking, and _devouring_. Sinful mewls and moans tore through her lips as the pleasure assaulted her body, wetness gushing out of her core.

Quinn's fingers found their way to her sex, which she was sure was dripping by now. She squealed in surprise as the slender digits traced her nether lips, thumb playing with her clit. It felt good, and there was no other way to describe it. Her thighs trembled with anticipation as Quinn circled her entrance, her pupils blown with desire.

"Are you ready, Rach?" Quinn asked softly.

Unable to speak, Rachel nodded, and she felt Quinn's finger slowly dip inside her entrance. Her mouth hung open as she felt herself being stretched to accommodate the pleasurable intrusion. She whimpered and gripped Quinn's shoulders, legs spreading further.

"Oh, wow," Quinn groaned, burying her face in Rachel's hair, fingers stilled in the tight heat around her finger. "You feel hot and tight."

Rachel moaned and clenched her muscles, chest burning with love and desire at being filled _by Quinn_. But it wasn't enough. She needed Quinn to pump inside of her, to feel her fingers curling and twisting inside her tight heat.

"Quinn, please. I need- more," she whimpered, running her hands across the smooth plane of Quinn's back.

"Okay," Quinn licked her lips and withdrew her finger, replacing it with two. Rachel gasped and moaned, digging her nails into Quinn's back as she felt those luscious digits thrusting inside of her. Quinn hissed in pain, but didn't stop her movements, instead increasing her pace.

Her hips rose off the bed as Quinn pumped into her with renewed vigor, more intent on making her cum after the initial exploration. Quinn kissed her, effectively swallowing her loud and guttural moans, hearing the wet and squelching sounds of her sex that sucked her lover's fingers in.

She was right. Nothing felt more perfect than being made love to by Quinn in the city that she loved. But then again, no matter where she was, it would be perfect for as long as it was _Quinn_. And she didn't doubt that one single bit.

She dug her ankles into Quinn's lower back, a scream tearing through her lips as her body convulsed, her orgasm crashing against her in strong waves. Quinn caught her and held her as the tremors continued racking her frame, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she came down from her high. Her chest heaved, and she clung on tightly to her lover as the last of her orgasm ebbed away. Her cum making her thighs slick with wetness.

"Are you okay?" Quinn husked, holding her in her arms.

"More than," Rachel giggled. "That was wonderful, Quinn."

"Yeah? Nothing bad?" Quinn laughed nervously.

"Nope. All good. Absolutely splendid," Rachel grinned. "Perfect, even."

"Good. I love you, Rach," Quinn smiled and kissed her forehead.

Rachel sighed and buried her face into Quinn's chest, murmuring, "I love you too, Quinn."

"Sleep, baby. We've got more time tomorrow."

Rachel nodded, her eyes heavy with exhaustion as she curled into Quinn's side. She'll return the favor tomorrow.

* * *

The bright morning was filled with delighted giggles as Rachel and Quinn rolled around in the sheets after another round. They tickled each other and cuddled and talked and laughed, drunk in bliss and love and the beauty of the moment.

Rachel straddled Quinn's thighs, drowning in bright hazel orbs, the sheets pooled around their naked bodies. But it wasn't desire coursing through her this time. Instead, it was pure and adulterated joy as they simply stared at each other, neither willing to break the silence and the safety of their bubble. She wished that they didn't have to go back so soon, but they had to.

"Good morning," Quinn grinned, finally breaking the silence.

Rachel smiled as Quinn's hands rested on her hips. "Good morning, indeed."

"Let me guess? This is perfect?" Quinn laughed, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Mmhmm," Rachel giggled, falling forward into Quinn's outstretched arms. "Too bad we have to leave soon," she added, pouting in disappointment.

"I know. I wanted to explore the city more with you too," Quinn supplied her own disappointment.

Rachel sighed and buried her face into Quinn's neck, relishing the moment while it lasted. The past two days have been nothing short of amazing; getting to explore a little of New York with Quinn, making love for the first time together, and waking up next to the beautiful and amazing girl that held her heart prison.

"We have to get ready," Quinn said reluctantly, her arms still keeping Rachel in place, right next to her body.

Rachel sighed and unwillingly untangled herself from Quinn's warm embrace. Much as she wanted to stay, she couldn't. The bus that the school supplied for them was their only way to get back home, and she was sure that she and Quinn didn't have enough money for the train back to Lima.

"I'll go first," Rachel said as she stood from the bed.

"Why don't we go together? We'll be saving water that way," Quinn suggested, though Rachel knew full well what her girlfriend was getting at.

"As much as I'd _love _to shower together with you, we both know we won't be finishing up in time for our departure after the past few hours we just had," Rachel laughed, shaking her head.

Quinn sighed heavily, shoulders slumped in playful disappointment. "You're right. Maybe next time?"

"Next time," Rachel agreed. Quinn grinned and sat back against the headboard, content with Rachel's answer.

They both took a shower and got ready, making sure that they haven't left anything behind. After finishing double-checking, they left the hotel room hand-in-hand, and Rachel smiled at the way their hands fit perfectly together.

To Rachel, the world was a brighter and happier place with Quinn in it, and everything was simply and undeniably _perfect_.


End file.
